Italy For Leo
by GBG
Summary: Rocket and the team head with their parents to Italy to visit relatives and have some fun...that is until Big Jet arrives. Read and review, but no flames! Part Three of my Little Einsteins Code Battle series. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Einsteins as it is a property of Playhouse Disney and I don't own the kids' powers either as it's a property of Gamekirby. (I give full credit to him)**

**Claimer: The only things I own are the Lyricrystal Songbook, Abrienda and Grandma Sierra.**

**Note: I've added another family member to Leo and Annie's family, Grandma Sierra, and parts of this story will refer to 'Love Of A Father'. Also, their parents and Grandma Sierra know about Rocket and their missions although they don't know about their powers. (just thought I'd let you know)**

**Enjoy!**

**Italy For Leo**

Leo and Annie Perrington were playing inside while their widowed mother, Abrienda Perrington was talking on her cell phone. She was talking to her mother a.k.a Leo and Annie's Grandma Sierra. "You know, there are plenty of family type men here in Italy, while you're going to be here why don't I help you find another man, after all what's a family if a wife doesn't have a husband." Grandma Sierra said. "Mom, you know that's not going to happen, I don't think the kids are ready for another father to step into their lives let alone let another man step into my life." Abrienda said. "But it might be good for you to at least talk to other men again Abby and it might be good for the kids too." Grandma Sierra said. "Mom, it's only been two weeks, they haven't learned how to cope with this yet, I've got to give them more time, after all as smart as they are, they're still at an age where it's very hard to cope with things like this." Abrienda said. "Well I guess you have a point there, I don't want to upset Leonardo or Annabelle. I won't push you if you don't think it's a good idea to, you're still coming aren't you?" Grandma Sierra said. "Of course we're still coming Mom, I'll talk to you later." Abrienda said and hang up. "Kids!" Abrienda called out. Leo and Annie bolted towards their mom. "Yeah Mom?" Leo answered. "Have everything you two need packed?" Abrienda asked. "Yeah!" both said. Abrienda giggled. "Good, now call your friends and make sure they're ready too." She instructed. Leo walked over to the phone and dialed Quincy Baxter's phone number. His phone rang and Quincy ran over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" Quincy answered. "Hey Quincy, it's Leo, are you ready to go to Italy with my family?" Leo said. "Yeah, everything's ready, my mom just needs to finish up, and that could take at least an hour." Quincy commented. Leo laughed. "Cool, okay then see you in the Rocket Room." He said. "Okay, see ya!" Quincy said and hang up. Leo hang up and gave it to Annie. She dialed June Ming's phone number. Her phone rang and June pranced over and picked it up. "Hello?" June answered. "Hi June, this is Annie, are you ready to go to Italy with my brother and mom?" Annie asked. "Yup, everything's all packed, and my mom's almost done." June said. "Okie dokie, see you in the Rocket Room okay?" Annie said. "Okay, bye." June said and hang up. Annie hang up. "We called them Mom, they're ready, except their parents." Leo said. "Oh, okay, well wait another hour and then call them again." Abrienda said. "Okay." Both said. After an hour went by, they called again. Quincy and June said they're ready and are heading out the door. So Leo and Annie met them at the Entrance Tree and entered the Rocket Room. They reminded Rocket where they were going and launched high into the air. They were going to meet their parents at the airport. (their parents were too big to ride in Rocket) Once they got there, they got their airplane tickets and waited in the lobby. Once their parents' plane arrived, the parents went to the plane itself while the kids went over to Rocket. Then they took off. Soon it was late night and the plane has arrived in Italy. The kids and their parents get over to the hotel where Grandma Sierra was and enter their suites. They go to bed and wake up the next morning all refreshed. The parents and kids met up with Grandma Sierra at breakfast. "Hi Grandma Sierra!" Leo and Annie said. "Well hello kids and how are you doing today?" Grandma Sierra said and smiled. "We're good." Leo answered and went over to the food. "Hey Mom." Abrienda said and hugged Grandma Sierra. "Hello dear, I watched you, the kids and their friends go to your suites, but I didn't want to bother you." Grandma Sierra said. "Oh that's okay Mom, we were fine, just a little tired that's all." Abrienda said. Leo tugged at Abrienda's sleeve. "Yes Leonardo?" Abrienda answered. "Can Annie and my friends and I go explore Italy?" Leo asked. "Yes, but be safe." Abrienda approved. "Great! Thanks." Leo said. "Have fun." Abrienda said. So the kids entered Rocket and took off. They looked at different museums. They checked out the Leaning Tower of Pisa. They rode through Venice's different canals. They visited Saint Mark's Square. They flew through roman coliseums. They were having a lot of fun until they heard the roar of a jet plane engine. This alerted the kids. They knew whose engine that belonged to. "Oh no, not Big Jet!" Leo whined. "Aww man! We're on vacation and HE comes along." Quincy complained. "What's Big Jet up to this time?" June wondered. Big Jet brought out his claw-grabbers and shook Rocket. "Whooooooooooa!" the kids all shouted. They all lost their balance and fell over. "What's he doing?" Quincy asked. Big Jet shook Rocket again, finally causing Rocket to open up his back door. Big Jet then makes Rocket's back tip over in Big Jet's direction. Leo hangs onto something, but Annie, Quincy and June didn't have enough time to grab onto anything and fell out of Rocket. Leo watched as Big Jet catches his falling comrades and take off. Rocket moves back into his original position and Leo let's go. He gets back on his feet and starts to fly Rocket, but then sees that he can't find Big Jet anymore. "How will I find them?" Leo asked himself. He pressed a button and out came the Look And Listen Scope. The RocketViewer came out inside Rocket showed Big Jet at a bell tower in Saint Mark's Square. "I'm coming guys." Leo said to himself. He pressed a button and the Backup Booster came out. "Go Rocket go!" Leo shouted. Rocket complied and took off. In no time Big Jet was able to see Rocket flying in his direction, and he tied Annie, Quincy and June up and gagged them and quickly hid behind the bell tower. Rocket and Leo arrived at the bell tower and saw Annie, Quincy and June. Leo saw them all tied up and decided to rescue them while he had the chance. Rocket decided to keep Big Jet away from Leo so he could free the others. Leo teleported himself to where his friends were and cut the ropes with his eye lasers. Rocket raced around Big Jet, distracting him while Leo freed their teammates. Once Leo, Annie, Quincy and June exited the tower, Leo got Rocket's attention. Rocket saw that they were out and slammed himself into Big Jet, pushing him into the tower. Leo held out his hands to his friends. " Put your hands on mine." Leo instructed. Annie, Quincy and June put their hands on Leo. He concentrated and teleported him and his friends back inside Rocket. To keep Big Jet from attacking them again, Leo opened up one Rocket's windows and fired his eye lasers at him, causing Big Jet to go down. Leo closed the window and pressed a button, activating the Backup Booster again. By the time Big Jet got back up, Rocket and the team were out of his sight. Rocket and the team arrived back at the hotel. Abrienda and Grandma Sierra asked them what their day was like and they told them about the many things they saw. Grandma Sierra was delighted to see that the kids were having a good time. The week then ended and the kids bid Grandma Sierra goodbye and arrived home.

**Keep an eye out for my next story!**


End file.
